grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coeus: Lord of the North and Titan of heavenly Farsight
Coeus the Titan god of intelligence and farsight, meaning that, due to his inquisitive mind and desire to learn, he was with gained knowledge and understanding able to see beyond the obvious. He was also identified as the Titan god of wisdom and heavenly oracles. Coeus also known as the Pillar of the north pole from which the constellations revolved and therefore, controlled the axis between Heaven and Earth. Together with his other three brothers Crius, Hyperion and Iapetus, they presided as the Pillars of holding Heaven and Earth apart. He was one of six sons of Uranus and Gaea and is mentioned as one of the five brothers, all but Oceanus, who participated in rebellion against Uranus and later attacked him. When they overcame him, the four brothers probably held him down, while Cronus wounded him. In the time of war, Coeus fought bravely with his brothers against Olympians, but was after defeat imprisoned in Tartarus like the rest of his brothers. When in Tartarus, according to Valerius Flaccus, Coeus had escaped free of his adamantine bonds and in his madness wanted to escape from the underworld and reach heavens, he was later released by Zeus from Tartarus with the rest of the titans. Coeus then fled back to his north pole and became known as the north star. Prophetic family Coeus was also the god of heavenly oracles. He was believed to be hearing the prophetic voices of his father Uranus(heaven), just like Phoebe could have heard the prophetic voices of her mother Gaea(earth). Together they had two daughters who inherited the powers of their parents. Leto was the goddess of modesty and motherhood and was associated with prophetic power of light and heaven, while Asteria was the goddess of oracles and prophecies. She was associated with the prophetic power of the night and the dead. Leto represented the light time of the day, while Asteria represented with the night-time of the day. These contrary qualities were also passed to their descendants. Apollo inherited the power of the light from his mother Leto, while Hecate inherited the power of the night from Asteria. Section heading [[File:Imageeds.jpg|frame No abilities of Polos have been shown, but the following can be inferred: Prowess in Battle: As an Elder Titan, Polos is very powerful, though not as much as his brothers Hyperion and Kronos. He, apparently, actively participated in the second Titanomachy, though he was finally defeated. His weapon of choice implied that he was an excellent bowman. Titanic Energy: Like all Titans, Polos has the ability to blast things hundreds of yards away from himself with a yell or a wave of the hand. Titanic Divine Form: As Kronos's elder brother, it is possible that Polos also had the ability to incinerate any being less than a god/Titan only by being present. Cryokinesis: As the Titan of the North, Polos has the ability to manipulate snow, ice and frost, as his sword radiated "more cold than Hubbard Glacier." Section heading Write the second section of your page here.